iPod Shuffle Challenge (Ouran High School Host Club)
by Kirarya
Summary: So here's the challenge: Set your iPod on shuffle, and begin writing something inspired by the song you hear. Any fandom, any character, doesn't matter - try not to think about it too much! You have until the song is over to finish. When a new song starts, it's time to start a new piece of writing!


**So here's the challenge:**

**Set your iPod on shuffle, and begin writing something inspired by the song you hear. Any fandom, any character, doesn't matter - try not to think about it too much! You have until the song is over to finish. When a new song starts, it's time to start a new piece of writing! Continue for however long you like!**

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if you guys want to see a story based off of any of these scenes. I'll see what I can do! Or, you can request a random song. I'll listen to it and write a little something!**

* * *

**Boston; Augustana**

Kyouya waited for Haruhi to open the door of her apartment. When she did, he was surprised to notice that her eyes were red. Had she… Had Haruhi been crying? Kyouya was taken aback. Haruhi didn't cry. "Haruhi… are you-" Kyouya was interrupted before he could say anymore. "I'm fine. I'm glad you're here actually. I have something to tell you." Haruhi took a deep breath before looking up into his eyes. "I'm moving to Boston."

* * *

**I Won't Give Up; Jason Mraz**

Mori smiled as he looked up at the night sky. It was a perfectly clear night, absolutely beautiful. _'Just like her…'_ he thought. Mori tilted his head so that he was looking at the girl next to him. _'Haruhi… where would I be without you?'_ Haruhi noticed Mori's gaze and turned to look at him. "Mori-senpai? What is it?" Mori gazed at her, just taking her in. Her eyes seemed to reflect the sky itself as they glistened with curiosity. "It's nothing," he assured her. She blinked, but shrugged and turned to peer at the stars again. _'One day,'_ he thought, _'One day I'll be able to say I love you.'_

* * *

**Kiss Me Slowly; Parachute**

Kaoru watched as her hand slipped from his. He had been dreading this part of the evening, the part where he had to let her go. After opening the door to her apartment Haruhi turned around and smiled. "I had fun," she whispered softly. Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. The way she smiled… He couldn't help himself. He leaned in, and she turned away.

* * *

**When a Heart Breaks; Ben Rector**

For the first time in his life, Hikaru felt alone. Last night came to him in a blur. A fight and it was over, she was gone. Kaoru was busy with his own life, Hikaru knew he couldn't depend on him anymore. But still it hurt. He needed someone, he wasn't used to being alone. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

**Nothing; The Script**

Kyouya slammed the empty glass on the counter. He had only planned to pick up a drink to null the pain before he went home for the night, but one had quickly turned into one too many. Full of pain, he stumbled out of the bar and onto the street. He missed her so much. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number which seemed so familiar thought it had been weeks since he last called. Voicemail. Kyouya cursed. Blindly, he stumbled in the direction of her apartment. He had to see her. She had to listen. But all he got was silence,

* * *

**Let Her Go; Jasmine Thompson**

Tamaki had thought it was for the best. At the time, it seemed like the only solution. But now, as he returned to his empty bedroom every night, he realized that he missed her more than he ever did when he was with her. He still carried her with him everywhere he went; she was always on his mind. But she was never there for him to touch.

* * *

**Two is Better than One; Boys Like Girls**

Kyouya slid his hands through his hair in frustration, entangling it around his fingers. He couldn't focus. He had so much work to finish before tomorrow's conference but all that was crossing his mind right now was her. He laugh, her smile. He could still remember what she wore on their first date. He shook his head. He needed to stop this. He had a company to focus on, one that required his attention for years to come. Yet all he could think about in this moment was how much he missed her.

* * *

**All About Us; He is We**

Haruhi sighed. How she had been dragged into another one of the host's fancy dances she would never understand, but she rationalized that she should at least try to enjoy herself while she was here. She had already danced with plenty of her clients, and was taking a quick break to grab some punch when she heard a voice behind her. "May I have this dance?" Haruhi turned to see Hikaru extending his hand. She looked at the punch in her hand, back at him, and quickly set the punch on the table next to her. Smiling, she took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.


End file.
